


Испытай удачу

by Perfect_criminal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hockey AU, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, The Motorcycle, also so much flirting, badboy!otabek, clothes-borrowing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_criminal/pseuds/Perfect_criminal
Summary: Отабек бросает фигурное катание после летнего тренировочного лагеря и они не видятся с Юрой до Олимпиады 2018 года в Ванкувере.





	Испытай удачу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [push your luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129091) by [imagines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines). 



Юре даже не нравится хоккей. Грубая сила, яростные оскорбления и кровь на льду, как знак почёта, а не последствие ужасной ошибки. Нет, спасибо. Он так рано пришёл на каток лишь для того, чтобы попасть на него сразу после окончания тренировки хоккейной команды. Честное слово, он совсем не собирался пялиться на их плечи или бёдра, или что-то ещё. Он слишком занят, отсылая Миле фотки своих новых чехлов (с леопардовым принтом), катка (расположенного на  _горе_ , а это очень-очень круто), и ладно, может быть парочки симпатичных задниц. Но это чисто для неё. Не для себя. У Юры есть одна единственная цель, и она не включает в себя хоккеистов. Это его первая Олимпиада, и он прилетел за несколько недель до начала, чтобы привыкнуть к катку и по возможности немного посмотреть достопримечательности.  
  
Он настолько погрузился в свой телефон, что не заметил несущегося на него игрока, пока не стало поздно отпрыгивать в сторону, а этот лохматый придурок просто делает разворот бёдрами, обдавая борты и Юрино лицо ледяной крошкой.  
  
\- Не зевай! - говорит ему парень.  
  
Юра прожигает его взглядом, сметая тающий лёд с глаз:  
  
\- Какого. Хуя.  
  
Парень пожимает своими широкими мощными плечами. («Заткнись», говорит Юра своим предательским мозгам ).   
  
\- Мне показалось, ты заскучал. Вот решил тебя немного взбодрить.   
  
\- Конечно мне скучно. Я здесь, чтобы тренироваться, а не хоккеем любоваться, - Юра произносит слово «хоккей» так, будто это что-то вроде кошачьей блевотины.  
  
Парень снимает одну перчатку и протягивает ему руку:  
  
\- Меня зовут Отабек.  
  
Юра её не пожимает.  
  
\- Алтын? – пробует ещё раз парень. – Да ладно тебе, не может быть, что ты никогда не слышал о Беке Алтыне.  
  
\- Не слышал, - говорит Юра.  
  
\- Бека! – кричит один из игроков. – Кончай флиртовать и тащи свою задницу сюда!  
  
\- Увидимся, крошка, - говорит парень, раздражающе ему подмигнув, и отъезжает, чтобы вернуться на тренировку.  
  
Мила просто обалдевает, когда Юра пишет ей о том, что только что произошло. Оказывается, что этот Алтын – какой-то крутой центральный нападающий сборной Казахстана, чьё число результативных передач лишь немногим превосходит количество внеледовых скандалов, в которых он был замешан, включая (но не ограничиваясь): уличные гонки на мотоциклах с соперниками из других команд, секс с соперниками из других команд и слив в интернет фотографий в обнажённом виде. (Мила предлагает переслать ему на почту папку с вышеупомянутыми фотографиями). Юре совершенно точно нет до этого дела.  
  
Когда тренировка окончена, команда шумно покидает каток, направляясь в раздевалку. Юра отказывается обращать на них внимание. Вместо этого упрямо таращится через весь каток на ледозаливочную машину. Потом он вставляет наушники, закрываясь от внешнего мира, и попадает наконец в свою стихию. Свежезаточенные лезвия скользят по льду почти бесшумно. Он начинает с простых вращений, радуясь свисту холодного воздуха, приятному растяжению мышц, низко сгибаясь в талии и проверяя, насколько глубоко может прогнуться.  
  
Через некоторое время, когда Юра только начинает входить во вращение, краем глаза он замечает знакомую фигуру, облокатившуюся на бортик в углу. Он останавливается на середине катка, уперев руки в бока. Он платит кучу бабла для того чтобы иметь возможность тренироваться в одиночестве.  
  
\- Не обращай на меня внимания, - говорит Алтын.  
  
Юра подъезжает к нему:  
  
\- Какого хрена ты ко мне доёбываешься? Ты что, меня преследуешь?   
  
\- Ничего себе, – Алтын поднимает руки в защитном жесте, ладонями к Юре. - Если тебя это так беспокоит, то я уйду. Но хочешь, сначала расскажу тебе свою тайну?  
  
\- Нет, - говорит Юра резко.  
  
\- Раньше я занимался фигурным катанием, - говорит Алтын, и Юра ошарашено замолкает. – Ага, честное слово. Я был хорош, но не достаточно. Как-то меня отправили в тренировочный лагерь, где я и понял, что ничего у меня не получится… В любом случае, как видишь, всё у меня в порядке, - и он жестом показывает на свою хоккейную форму.  
  
Какая ужасающая мысль. Юра ощущает настоящее облегчение, что его карьера пережила скачок роста – а что было бы, окажись он в хоккее? Да он бы скорее начал вязать.  
  
\- Я бы никогда не смог променять фигурное катание на хоккей. В нём нет красоты. Ни капли искусства.  
  
Алтын наклоняет голову на бок:  
  
\- Ты удивишься. Почему бы тебе не прийти на игру? Я могу достать для тебя билет.  
  
\- Меня под страхом смерти туда не затащишь.  
  
\- Как знаешь, - говорит Алтын с полуулыбкой. – Удачи на тренировке.  
  
Он отворачивается, направляясь к выходу.  
  
\- Эй, - говорит Юра.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Ты можешь остаться и посмотреть. Если хочешь.  
  
Улыбка становится шире:  
  
\- Думаю, что могу выкроить немного времени. Кстати, как тебя зовут?  
  
Юра представляется.  
  
\- М-м, - говорит Алтын так, как будто по какой-то причине имя Юры особенно его заинтересовало. – Что ж, приятно познакомиться. Как думаешь, сможешь в этот раз пожать мою руку?  
  
\- Не зарывайся, Алтын, - говорит Юра.   
  
Каким-то образом это входит для них обоих в приятную привычку: Юра начинает приезжать на каток ещё раньше обычного, как бы для того чтобы иметь больше времени на растяжку, но нигде не написано, что он не может делать этого достаточно близко к бортику, чтобы наблюдать за тренировкой хоккейной команды. Он всё ещё не понимает, о какой именно красоте говорил Алтын, но признаёт, что все они невероятно держатся на коньках, даже считая необходимым врезаться друг в друга каждые пять минут.  
  
Когда с тренировкой покончено, Алтын исчезает в раздевалке, пока Юра выходит на лёд, а потом возвращается и остаётся за бортиком. Он не притворяется, что занят чем-то, кроме того, что смотрит на Юру, но при этом они даже не разговаривают. А ещё Алтын всегда уходит, прежде чем Юра заканчивает тренировку, освобождая их обоих от неловких, вежливых разговоров по пути к выходу с катка.   
  
Только вот однажды он не уходит.  
  
Тяжело дыша, Юра уходит со льда, в очередной раз откатав свою произвольную программу. Он искоса смотрит на Алтына.  
  
\- Ты что-то хотел?  
  
\- Я подумал, может ты проголодался?  
  
Юра прищуривается, глядя на него:  
  
\- Я три часа надрывал задницу на катке. А ты как думаешь?  
  
Алтын теребит заусенецу на большом пальце, не глядя на Юру:  
  
\- Здесь рядом есть классное кафе. Я угощаю.  
  
Это не самая лучшая идея, и скорее всего, Алтын просто пытается забраться к нему в штаны, но по крайней мере кафе, это не какой-нибудь бар.   
  
\- Ладно, - говорит Юра, - Веди.  
  
В процессе «ведения» Юре приходится забраться на мотоцикл и вцепиться в талию Алтына, чтобы не упасть, пока тот гонит по переулкам и закладывает такие виражи, как будто вся сборная России по хоккею сидит у него на хвосте. Юра надеется лишь на то, что едут они достаточно быстро, чтобы никто не узнал его в лицо, потому что в последнюю очередь ему нужно быть вовлечённым в один из скандалов, связанных с Алтыном, только потому что их видели вместе.  
  
Они останавливаются у кафе с белоснежным навесом и ярко-жёлтым фасадом с зелёными деревянными ящиками для цветов, которые сейчас, конечно же, наполнены снегом, а не цветами.  
  
\- Прибыли, - говорит Алтын.  
  
\- Я так и понял.  
  
Когда они заходят, седая женщина за прилавком поднимает на них взгляд и улыбается:  
  
\- Бека! – говорит она, выходя из-за прилавка, чтобы обнять его.  
  
\- Здравствуй, тәте*, - говорит Алтын, - Я сегодня не один. Это Юра.  
  
Женщина смеётся и что-то спрашивает у Алтына по-казахски, приподняв брови.  
  
Алтын закатывает глаза:  
  
\- Нет, он не один из моих бойфрендов, - отвечает он по-русски, специально для Юры.   
  
– Мы встретились на катке, он фигурист. И да, я сразу заметил его потрясающие зелёные глаза…  
  
\- Ну всё, - отрезает Юра.   
  
Алтын с трудом сдерживает смех.  
  
\- Прости, тәте, мы жутко проголодались после тренировки. Хотя он и без этого вечно недовольный… - он аккуратно отодвигается в сторону, когда Юра толкает его локтём в бок.  
  
Они заказывают сэндвичи, а женщина показывает им на дальний столик, где теплее всего. Алтын просит чашку чёрного чая, в который добавляет сахар и молоко.  
  
\- Только никому не говори, что такой крутецкий парень, как я, не пьёт чёрный кофе, - говорит он Юре.  
  
Какое-то время они сидят в тишине, а Юра ёрзает и пытается удержаться от того, чтобы достать свой телефон и проверить сообщения. Таких странных свиданий посреди дня у него ещё не было. Так, нет, они просто обедают, поправляет он себя быстро. Никакое это не свидание, чтобы там Алтын не думал о его глазах.  
  
Алтын, кажется, не испытывает никакого дискомфорта, развалившись на своём стуле, со свободно скрещёнными на груди руками. Он не пялится на Юру, но и не пытается избежать его взгляда.  
  
В конечном счёте Юра не выдерживает:  
  
\- Зачем ты делаешь это?  
  
\- Делаю что? Угощаю тебя обедом? Просто подумал, что мы могли бы узнать друг друга получше.  
  
\- Враньё, - шипит Юра.  
  
Алтын вздыхает, наклоняясь вперёд и ставит локти на стол.  
  
\- Ты прав, это враньё. Я хотел выбрать место получше, но сойдёт и так. Хочу тебе кое в чём признаться.  
  
Ну, вот и всё. Сейчас Алтын скажет какую-нибудь мерзость про юрину задницу, Юра опрокинет чашку с чаем ему на колени, и они никогда больше не заговорят друг с другом. Странным образом, Юра чувствует разочарование – ну, почему Алтын так спешит всё испортить?  
  
Отабек делает глубокий вдох:  
  
\- Правда в том, что мы с тобой уже встречались.  
  
\- Не может быть, - говорит Юра. – Я не забываю тех, кому дал в морду, а тебе бы я совершенно точно дал в морду.  
  
\- Возможно, ты бы вспомнил, если бы хоть раз на меня посмотрел, - говорит Отабек скорее с восхищением, чем обидой. - Но тебя ничто не могло отвлечь. Выражение твоих глаз... Ты всегда был воином, Юра. Я восхищался этим в тебе. До сих пор восхищаюсь.  
  
Юра вспоминает слова Отабека в их первую встречу.  
  
\- Тренировочный лагерь Якова?  
  
Алтын кивает.  
  
\- Каждый раз потом, когда руки опускались, я думал о тебе.  
  
А потом его губы расплываются в озорной улыбке:  
  
\- В последнее время я думаю о тебе и по другой причине, но…   
  
\- Чёрт подери, ты когда-нибудь перестанешь?  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал? – Отабек не отпускает Юрин взгляд.  
  
Юре стоило бы ответить: «да». Лучше бы Отабек оставил его в покое и переключил внимание на какого-нибудь другого бедолагу. Он может переспать с половиной Олимпийской деревни. Кому какое дело.  
  
Но Юра чувствует в горле комок, который не даёт ему сказать ни слова, и отводит взгляд, пялясь на скатерть и очерчивая подушечкой пальца узор на ткани.  
  
Отабек протягивает руку, но не касается его, а просто кладёт её на стол в паре сантиметров от Юриной руки.  
  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - говорит он. - И я хотел бы узнать тебя получше.  
  
Юра убирает свою руку и кладёт её на колено. Он чувствует, как вспыхивают румянцем его щёки - красноречивая реакция, которую он никогда не мог контролировать:  
  
\- Я столько трудился не для того чтобы стать просто галочкой в Олимпийском списке на потрахаться у какого-то придурка.  
  
\- Справедливо, - говорит Отабек, снова откидываясь на спинку стула. - У меня и правда есть список. Но тебя в нём нет.  
  
\- Погоди, чего?  
  
\- Разочарован?  
  
Ухмылка Отабека бьёт Юре прямо в солнечное сплетение, и он резко и внезапно выдыхает. Он пытается спрятать свою реакцию за насмешкой:  
  
\- Конечно меня в нём нет, - рычит он. - Я не встречаюсь с парнями вроде тебя.  
  
\- Кажется, мы поняли друг друга, - говорит Алтын. – Так ты будешь со мной дружить или нет?  
  
Юра прищуривается:  
  
\- Но ты же не прекратишь попытки ко мне подкатить?  
  
\- О, конечно, нет, - и ухмылка Отабека могла бы осветить пол-планеты.  
  
\- У тебя вообще нет чувства стыда, да?   
  
\- Да, так мне говорили.  
  
Юра молчаливо протягивает ему свою руку.  
  
Отабек пожимает её, но прежде чем отпустить – проводит большим пальцем по костяшкам Юры:  
  
\- Я Бека, - говорит он тихо.  
  
\- А моё имя ты уже знаешь, - говорит Юра. – Бека. Ладно.  
  
Первая игра, на которую он попадает – матч за золото между Россией и Казахстаном, и все видят, что Юра болеет не за ту команду, но ему на это наплевать. Бека рассекает по катку, как какая-то огромная хищная кошка, выхватывая шайбу из-под клюшек соперников столько раз, что Юра сбивается со счёта. Когда один из русских игроков направляется в его сторону для перехвата, он молниеносно делает кораблик и избегает столкновения. Наблюдая за работой его ног, Юра наконец-то всё видит: годы раннего подъёма, бесконечные часы тренировок скольжения на одном ребре, следы балетного изящества, которое просто не может быть врождённым, мгновенные остановки и повороты, будто элементы из дорожки шагов… Всё это по-прежнему было с ним, каждая частичка его прошлого, боли, тренировок и преданности, и ни единого намёка на поражение. Юра внезапно понимает, что Бека никогда и не уходил из фигурного катания. Он сохранил все свои умения, и это сделало его непобедимым. И красивым.  
  
Финальная передача Беки зарабатывает им победный гол, и Юра тут же вскакивает на ноги и орёт что есть сил. Он хочет нестись вниз к бортику, протолкнуться сквозь толпу и запрыгнуть на Беку, чтобы поздравить его – но это просто невозможно. Через пару часов каток снова станет гладким и тихим – подготовленным для мужской произвольной программы. Бека обещал прийти, даже если это значит серьёзное опоздание на вечеринку, которую без сомнения закатит сборная Казахстана. Тот факт, что Бека пропускает вечеринку, на которой он настоящая звезда, только ради того, чтобы посмотреть на Юру, заставляет его внутренности сжаться.  
  
 _Соберись_ , говорит он сам себе. Бека наверняка просто ненавидит вечеринки, и очень любит фигурное катание, ничего особенного.   
  
В этот вечер Юра устанавливает свой новый личный рекорд, и когда он уходит с катка, чтобы переодеться, Бека ждёт его у раздевалки, прислонившись к стене.  
  
\- Привет, - говорит Юра. – Ты смотрел?  
  
\- Ты был великолепен, - Отабек улыбается в ответ мягко, ласково, и немного по-идиотски, отчего у Юры внутри опять всё обмирает.  
  
Они не одни. Вокруг слоняются другие фигуристы, болтают с друзьями и родственниками, фотографируются с розами и плюшевыми игрушками. Юра мотает головой в сторону выхода:  
  
\- Пойдём?  
  
\- Ага, - говорит Отабек, снимая свою кожаную куртку, ту самую, которая была надета на нём, когда они ехали на байке. – Но на улице ёбаный ураган, так что накинь её, ладно?  
  
Юра собирается отказаться: Отабек несомненно крут, но и Юра тоже. Кожа в его руках потёртая и мягкая, и пахнет Бекой, когда он её надевает. Он не пропускает момент, когда Отабек незаметно вдыхает, как только Юра застёгивает молнию.   
  
Возможно, сегодня вечером не так уж и важно выглядеть крутым.  
  
Оказавшись на улице, они съёживаются у входа, лишь наполовину защищённые от ветра. Отабек засовывает руки глубоко в карманы и сутулится.  
  
\- А ты был на игре?  
  
\- Я же сказал, что буду, не так ли? – закатывает глаза Юра. - И ты был великолепен.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, ты хорошо провёл время? – у Отабека отпадает челюсть. - И даже не умер от скуки?  
  
\- Господи, ты когда-нибудь заткнёшься?  
  
И опять эта ухмылка:  
  
\- Почему бы тебе меня не заставить?  
  
Юра прикусывает губу:  
  
\- Что, если заставлю?  
  
Пожалуй впервые за всё время их перепалок, Отабек выглядит потрясённым.  
  
\- Ты можешь, - выдыхает он. - Если хочешь.  
  
Юра хватает Отабека за ворот свитера, замечая, как тот сглатывает.   
  
\- Не зевай, - говорит он, притягивая того для поцелуя, выбивая Отабека из равновесия так, что ему приходится упереться в стену руками по обе стороны от Юриной головы. Юра позволяет своим рукам пройтись по плечам Отабека, по груди, обнять за талию, и когда он хватает его за задницу, Бека стонет ему прямо в рот, и да, вот это классно. Они наверняка угодят в колонку сплетен, но кого это волнует?  
  
Когда Юра разрывает поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть, Бека пялится на него с широко раскрытыми глазами:  
  
\- Я думал, ты не встречаешься с такими парнями, как я.  
  
\- А я думал, что меня нет в твоём списке.  
  
\- В список всегда можно внести изменения, - говорит Бека, и на этот раз, это его пальцы оказываются в волосах Юры, его рука обнимает за талию, практически приподнимая Юру от земли.  
  
Он зажмуривается покрепче, внутренне готовый к новым открывшимся возможностям. Если всё выйдет так, как ему хочется, он собирается узнать Беку Алтына со всех сторон, ещё до окончания Игр.

**Author's Note:**

> тәте*- уважительно "тётушка" по-казахски


End file.
